Bloom, Wilt, and Scatter
by Starlight's Poet
Summary: Adam Taurus. In the words of Blake Belladonna, a man who was justified in his actions, but became a monster because of it. That was true in one world.
1. Chapter 1

Yo, everybody...well, I can say that this week has been QUITE productive. I mean, I've got a bunch of story ideas ready to be posted, they just needed to be finished for the first chapter, and now I'm publishing this one! I mean, HOLY SHIT. I know, I know, its bad. I shouldn't be making new stories...but I can't help it. Some of these stories are like the annoying itch in the back of my mind. So...this came into mind. Yep, as you can see, it's Adam Taurus leaving the White Fang! However, I would like to make some things clear before we start!

First off, Adam's age. Its been confirmed that Adam is somewhere in his early twenties, best guess being 23 by one of the folks at the PAX events held by RoosterTeeth. For this fic, he will be the same age as Blake. Secondly, his relationship with Blake. According to official sources, his romance with Blake is confirmed to be abusive, which is something of a sore spot for me. For this story, he will have no romantic involvement with Blake, but rather he considers her to be like a sister to him. Enough said.

Oh, also...if any of you are even bothering reading this author's note, I have another RWBY fanfic, which is centered around Jaune. It is a crossover between RvB and RWBY, called "Metastability." I'd greatly appreciate it if you checked it out and tell me what you think. If you do like it, I have a poll on my page to determine who Jaune will be paired up with in the story. It's been up for a while, and already we have someone WAY ahead of the others. Before any of you ask, NO HAREM! I'm sticking to one girl for this one! Also, since it's Jaune...do I need to tell you who's in the lead?

Okay...that's about it. With that in mind, people...allow me to welcome you to Bloom, Wilt, and Scatter!

* * *

"Never let anyone tell you something is impossible."

* * *

 **RWBY Fanfiction Story**

 **"Bloom, Wilt, and Scatter"**

* * *

 _Volume 1, Chapter 1: Bulls Do Not Do Well In Crowds_

The job was simple. At least, it was to me. A cargo train with products of the Schnee Dust Corporation would be passing by the outskirts of the Forever Fall forest. It was confirmed to have security detail; in other words, Altesian Knights that couldn't even fight the Grimm, so they shouldn't be too much trouble. Weapons, Dust, and other supplies were also on board. If we managed to recover it, they would have enough supplies to handle more serious operations. However, time was running short. Sienna Khan supposedly had something planned. Something big. Whatever he had in mind, we needed everything they could get their hands on. Since it was just Altesian Knights, it the job would be pretty easy. After all, what threat could they prove?

I walked through the small foliage of the Forever Fall forest. The area was clean of Grimm, as the Fang had dealt with them earlier on. Only a calm and peaceful silence remained. The place brought a mind at ease, with the crimson red leafs falling to the ground, covering the dirt in a sheet of orange and red. I had passed through a small path of trees before finding her in the middle of an open clearing, sitting atop a rock, staring up at the dull orange sky above them. Light olive complexion, long wavy black hair, and wonderful amber eyes, complemented by the light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes were slightly tilted upwards at the ends, not unlike the eyes of a cat, who's features she shared, minus the fur and tail. She had on a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow, and wore low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they neared her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, were white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wore black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. She also wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts connected to her shirt, although it was partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts had a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wore a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

"...Blake," I called to her. "It's time."

She turned to me. Her face was expressionless, like a finely crafted mask with no emotion put into it. A mask she wore often these days. However, soon, a look of concern, anxiety, and perhaps sadness fell upon her face, as she gave a nod. "Okay..."

She jumped off the rock, and joined me. We soon walked out of the forest, heading towards our target. Once our paths became wider, we took off into a speedy run, dashing through the trees. The speed behind our movements caused the leaves to blow around us, fluttering in the air and kicking the thin sheets covering the dirt up off the ground. Eventually, we reached the edge, where the train tracks led further into the Forever Fall forest. The horn of the train blared, signaling its approach. I gave her a look, and she understood. We've worked together for so long, we knew our moves and plans just with simple gestures. As the train came to a bend, I leaped off the edge, landing on the slope and sliding down. Blake followed after me, leading for the two of us to come down at break-neck speeds. Once the train was directly below us, I bounced off the earth. Blake jumped afterwards. I unsheathed Wilt from its sheathe, using it to keep me planted to the roof of the train car when I landed, creating a deep gash in the roof. Blake, however, had embodied the statement of cat's landing on all fours and touched the roof without any problems, coming to a crouch.

She then moved to the hatch of the train car and opened it. Without another word, we both jumped in. Our feet tapped against the metal below us. It was dark inside, barely lit by a soft red light. I couldn't help but feel perhaps a bit annoyed when I looked up from my crouch. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way..."

Standing before the opposing walls, lined up like sentinels, were the Altesian Knights. When we entered, we had tripped one of the securities beams. As a result, the machines activated. Their bodies jerked forward, the face-plates slamming down to form what should have been a menacing metal form. They then began to move around us, trapping us in a circle. Blake rolled her eyes, clearly unconcerned. "Don't be so dramatic," she told me. I didn't think I was being dramatic. I was hoping this would be smoother Oh well...at least I get the opportunity to punch those Schnee bastards in the face by taking their precious cargo.

 **"INTRUDER,"** one of the Knights spoke in a mechanical voice, raising its weapons to me. **"IDENTIFY YOURSELF."**

My response was pulling Blush's trigger, launching Wilt straight at it. The hilt smacked against its head, staggering it and giving me the moment I needed. I rushed in, grabbing my katana before slicing it's head off, moving behind it as a result. I sheathed Wilt back into Blush. As I did, the Knight's upper torso fell, losing the left side of its body in the process as a result of my second cut.

Iado was truly a thing of beauty...one strike is fast and swift, but the next one is guaranteed to be impossible. Its why I favored such a way of fighting.

As a result of my actions, the other Altesian Knights released their blade restrictions, and then charged at Blake from behind. She looked over her shoulder, her grip on Gambal Shroud. Just before they reached her, her body shifted out of existence, a black blur dancing and weaving around them before the sound of something slicing through the air echoed, striking against metal. Blake emerged from behind them, and her would-be attackers cleaved in half.

I followed up and cleaved another down the middle before pointing Blush at another and pulling the trigger. Blake dashed past me, slicing down another useless hunk of metal. The two of us stuck close to each other, being surrounded by several of these things. True, they couldn't kill a Beowolf, but they certainly had numbers on their side. They could easily overwhelm us. However, these things were just machines. Walking pieces of metal that held nothing. No sense of camaraderie or companionship. No synergy between any of them. All they could do was just find a target, rush in, and try to kill it.

Blake and me, on the other hand...

I ducked underneath Blake's swing as she cut down three Knights before I whirled on the ball of my feet, aiming Blush on her shoulder. The gun recoiled after I pulled the trigger, shooting down of those useless machines in the head. I jumped over her when she marched into a dash, the both of us moving in to cut down more of these metal pests. I slid Wilt back into its sheathe, only to swiftly pull it out again. A red flash cut through four of the machines. I turned, and saw Blake dancing like a black mirage, her Semblance dancing and cutting down several of them before we returned to each others' side. I took a quick glance around them room. There weren't as many of them now. Good. We needed to finish this as quickly as possible, before the mission time runs out. When it does, the train will pass the rendezvous point.

The sound of a gun clicking caught my attention. I looked behind me, and saw Blake staring down the barrel of a Altesian Knight's gun. She quickly got out of the way when it began to open fire. Its attention then focused on me. I smirked, quickly unsheathing Wilt once more with my favored style of sword play. The bullets were fast, but not fast enough. I could see each and every one of them. Wilt danced before me, cutting down any bullet that came my way. Blake saw an opening in my defense, and she took it. She dashed forward, Gambol Shroud grinding against the floor before swinging her blade, cutting off its head. Her body soared through the air, shifting around in tandem with the motion of her weapon. It separated one machine from its torso, and when she landed on the ground, her feet spiraled, using the momentum from earlier, and left another without a head or an arm. However, another was right in front of her, ready to hack her in two.

Blake's eyes narrowed, and Gambol's form shifted. Now, in her hands, were two black blades. Her body shifted upward, hacking off its arms before using it as a springboard, knocking it to the floor, where its body proceeded to tumble and toss through the ground before smacking against a crate, sparking as a result of damage. Her eyes then settled on the remaining Knights. Her Semblance flared once more, and in the next second, she became a thing of beauty. A black shadow that sliced through metal, almost like a work of art, dancing around them and leaving only severed mechanical limbs and heads behind. In moments, only one was left, which was knocked into the air with a kick. I rushed up, and delivered a flying roundhouse straight to its chest, knocking it straight against the car door. The hinges couldn't withstand the force, and the door was sent flying, revealing one of the more revealing cars. They were back outside, and strapped down were several crates of Schnee Dust cargo.

And they were all guarded by more of these damned robots. Of course...

I looked at Blake. "Let's do this!"

My partner nodded as we rushed into the approaching mob of enemies.

I struck first, performing a quick slash at the first few. Blake moved in behind, knocking them into the air before slicing off their weapons, leaving me to finish them off. A quick flash of red, and they were severed, the pieces sent flying and knocking into the other incoming Knights. The pieces served to knock them down and slow them so as to not let them overwhelm us, and to knock them off the car. Blake moved in front of me, and switched Gambol into its gun form. Her band wrapped around it as she threw it. It missed as the Knight dodged, but it was never her intention to hit it. She was trying to gain momentum and power from it. She gave a tug, and the gun fired, shooting back towards her and slashing straight through the Knight that dodged it. Then it became a dance of red and black, a flurry of blades that cut down several of these metal men like butter.

Our goal was in sight now. The car up ahead was the last to contain the cargo. The cars after that would no doubt have the passengers would be up above. There was at least two dozen or so of those annoying machines in front of us. I slid Wilt back, but my hand never left the sheathe. I charged forward and let my body work.

My blade tore through the opposition like a knife through butter. And foes that approached from behind I shot with Blush without looking before spinning around and bisecting them. Blake dashed past me, going after the remains as well. She held her sword in a forward grip while she held her cleaver sheath in an underhanded grip. Both blades struck the neck of the Knight and decapitated it. She didn't stop there. She struck one of the androids three times, carving it up with each strike and leaving it a malfunctioning mess. Then she slashed another one in half. Meanwhile, I dealt with my own enemies. Not that they would do much. My blade sliced through them easily. Honestly, this was just pathetic. They would have done better at protecting their cargo by hiring a Huntsman to do their job.

Even still, that doesn't stop glee from forming in my chest. Heh, these bastards can't even realize it yet. I don't know what Sienna plans to do, but with this much supplies, it can be accomplished. I wonder what the look on that deplorable white-haired bastard will be like when he finds out we stole his cargo?

By the time I realize it, all opposition has been eliminated. All that's left of them are nothing but pieces of machinery. I turn to Blake, who nods back at me, and we quickly enter the next car. It was just like the one we entered, barely lit by red lights, while several crates of Schnee Dust Corporation cargo sat, safely strapped away for whoever needed them. This should be it, I think. I walk over to one of the crates, popping open the top. I smirked at what I found inside.

Sienna was definitely going to be happy. "Perfect," I said as I closed the crate. "Move up to the next car. I'll set the charges."

"What about the crew members?" Blake asked me. Her face was worried, as if concerned. Was she seriously worried about the people on board?

I shook my head. "What about them?"

I honestly couldn't care about those people. If there were Faunus, which was unlikely since this train had SDC cargo, then I would have shown concern...but there weren't any. I had no reason to be concerned. Hell, I'd be happy to cut them all down myself, if the mission didn't take priority. Even still, I looked at Blake with concern. Why was she being so gloomy lately? We're both in this together. We both decided to go along with Sienna's visions for the White Fang when her father stepped down. I still remember that day clearly. Even now, I could hardly believe what Blake called her father. Ghira Belladonna, the man we once respected with all of our hearts, was a man who was never to be trifled with. Though we were a peaceful organization he was fierce and fiery. He inspired us to follow him.

Part of me still respected him. He did a lot for me, after my father died. I wonder if Blake feels guilty about what she said...I know I would...wait, was this what this was all about? Was she actually starting to doubt what we were doing? Was that why she-

"Adam," her voice brings me out of her thoughts. I found myself staring back at her amber eyes. Eyes that I grew fond of, cherishing. Eyes that were staring at me with anxiety and somber sadness. "Do you...remember what we talked about before?"

Right...how could I forget?

* * *

(Flashback, A Few Days Ago)

 _Before that red-clothed woman arrived, the night was uneventful. One of the teams had returned from Mistral with supplies they acquired from the black market, though it wasn't much. I didn't blame them. We were strapped for funds, and it was steadily getting harder to obtain supplies. We had plenty of weapons, but it never hurt to have a few extra ammunition on hand. We were also getting low on Dust supplies to._

 _Damn...at this rate, we're gonna have to regroup at Menagerie, which I wasn't exactly looking forward to. Even though it was still my home, I still felt as if I had betrayed my father in some way. I don't regret following Sienna Khan, but I do feel as if I'm spitting on my father's memory. I swore that until I accomplished my goals, I wouldn't go back. That way, when I did return, I could look my father in the eye, and tell him I had gone my own path. Maybe it wasn't what he had planned for me...but I didn't care. We've been sitting around for so long, just preaching and whining about how unfair things were, hoping someone would actually listen to us. Now, though...people are listening, now that we're making them._

 _"Adam," I heard Blake call for me. I turned, and found her near a small stash of supply crates. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"_

 _I raised an eyebrow underneath my ask. She sounded serious. Did something happen? "...Sure. What is it?" I asked, walking over to her. Blake, for some reason, was fidgeting. Her hand was rubbing her arm in a nervous tick, and she was looking away. This was...weird. Something must have happened. "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. "You look like hell...seriously, what's up?"_

 _"Adam, I..." she started to say, but her throat wouldn't let her say anything more. It seemed like she was struggling to say something. Whatever it was, it seemed to be eating her up inside. I waited for her to calm down and speak what was on her mind. Eventually, she gave a sigh, a troubled one, and then looked at me. "I'm...thinking about leaving the White Fang."_

 _The words came so suddenly that I couldn't stop myself. "What?!" I half-shouted. I realized how loud it was, and quickly looked around. Thankfully, nobody seemed to notice. I then turned back to Blake, unable to believe what I had just heard. "What do you mean your thinking about leaving?! Are you out of your mind?!"_

 _What was she seriously thinking?! Leaving?! Now of all times?! They already had a chance to leave when Ghira stepped down, but they chose to stay and fight for their rights! She even called her own father a coward for walking out! So why now?!_

 _"I-I just...this is wrong," she shook her head. "This violence...Adam, don't tell me you haven't seen it. Everyone is scared of us! Of Faunus in general! We're making things worse!"_

 _"We're making things better!" I insisted. I felt my temper rising, but put a lid on it. Blake was the only person I would never allow my anger to lash out on. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "Look, Blake...I know, okay? I know how people look at us. Hell, everyone here knows it. But...we can't stop now. We've already gone past that point!" I looked at her in confusion. "Why are you thinking about this now, Blake? You could have left with Ghira, but you chose to stay. So why now?"_

 _My friend but her lip before looking down at her feet. "...you've changed."_

 _Her response was so quiet, I could barely hear her. I frowned. Changed? Changed how? I'm the same as I've always been. Regardless, she looked up at me, eyes brimming with concern. "Ever since Sienna took over dad's place as leader, you've changed, Adam. You're...colder."_

 _"...Colder? What do you mean?"_

 _"You've grown...callous. Even more so than before. It's like you don't show as much compassion as you used to."_

 _"I haven't changed, Blake."_

 _"Yes you have!" she half-yelled. Her face showed hurt. "You're becoming a monster! Just like THEM"_

 _For a moment, I didn't realize what she was talking about. Then I did. When it registered in my head, suddenly, I felt like someone had dropped a bucket of ice cold water on me, and then threw me into a river. No...that was wrong. She was wrong. I wasn't...I wasn't becoming like them! "Y-you're wrong," My voice failed me. I stared at the ground, trying to prove myself wrong that I wasn't turning out like them. It wasn't the truth. She was wrong. I haven't changed. "I...I'm not..."_

 _Suddenly she took a hold of my hands. My eyes turned to hers, and widened. The look on her face...I haven't seen that look since the day my father died. "Adam...please. Come with me."_

* * *

(Present Day)

I avoided her gaze. So...she was still thinking about leaving? "Blake...I..."

Before I could even form a response, I heard the sound of something clicking against the metal. I turned my head, and scowled. Slowly descending from the ceiling was a gigantic machine, easily taller than me and Blake. It was the size of maybe the average house, standing on four legs shaped like curved fangs. It's upper torso was bulky, and two cannons sat over it's shoulders, aimed at the ceiling, but ready to move and be aimed at its target. Its arms, however, were canons. You have to be kidding...they had this on board?! Well, weren't they resourceful? "Adam!" Blake looked at me in worry. This thing was definitely way above those scrap heaps outside...but I wasn't about to let this thing interfere.

Talking with Blake would have to wait.

Before I could strike, the cannons on its shoulders descended, aligned with its arms. Then it opened fire.

"Shit!"

I crossed my arms and shielded my body, hoping I had enough Aura to take the brunt of the incoming blast. Burst of energy washed over me, leaving a searing pain across my flesh. The force of the blast rammed me through the metal door of the train car, taking me back outside. I let out a pained groan. Dammit...this thing hurt like a bitch. I shook off the dizziness, and looked up, only to pale in horror.

"Blake!"

She was charging straight at, taking to the air with Gambol Shroud at the ready. However, it knocked her down with its head, smacking against her torso and throwing her to the ground. I acted quickly. I got back to my feet, and ran as fast as I could. As it raised one of its legs to crush her, I jumped up and slashed away at it. To my irritation, only small gashes were made in its hulking form. I landed back on the ground, and was about to try and gain its attention, only for one of its legs to knock me back. It then opened fire on me once again.

This time, I wasn't about to let it hit me. I quickly dashed around, instead letting the blasts hit the crates and the interior of the car. When it was about to come down on Blake again, I moved quickly. I picked her up in my arms and then dashed away, just as it slammed its leg down. "We need to get out of here!" Blake told me. I didn't know if she was talking about the operation, or the car. I assumed it was the latter, and understood the sentiment. It was too small and narrow. We didn't stand a chance. I glanced back at the entrance the damn thing made. Outside, we just might have the advantage. I turned my attention back to the giant Spider Machine, and cursed.

"...son of a bitch."

It had combined both of its cannons, nearly doubling the size of its firearm. Blue energy gathered at its tip. I held onto Blake, and let my Aura flare at max. Then it released the energy, firing a beam straight at us. I closed my eyes as the attack forced us through the door of the car and back outside. Our bodies were sent flying before we slid to a stop. My body was hurting...dammit, where in the hell did they get this kind of weaponry. I crawled up to my feet, and saw the damn thing emerging outside. My mind went through various scenarios. How would we eliminate it...?

...yes, that's right. I had almost forgotten about my trump card. The only problem was the preparation. It would take too long. I needed time. I told Blake as much, telling her to buy me time. Even a few seconds would suffice. Blake nodded, and ran towards the thing with the intent of keeping its attention on her. She prepared her blade, ready to strike. Meanwhile, I calmed my breathing, and focused my Aura into a single point; Wilt. I needed to calm down. I could let out my rage when the time came.

Blake dodged its attacks using her Semblance. When she was within range, she struck. In the blink of an eye, she was right behind it, slashing away at it's torso and leaving behind a small gash. Gambol Shroud had turned into its gun form, latched deep into its side. With a tug, the weapon was released, and then as she came down, let it strike in a continuous wheel. When she landed, she reverted it back to its original, broader form, and then slashed away at its legs. It aimed its cannons at her, but couldn't hit her. When she was in between its legs, she jumped up, and stapped the blade into its head, firing off several rounds into what could be called its neck. She then removed her blade and dodged away, backflipping to avoid the gun blasts, and took refuge behind me.

I was ready now. All I needed...was the last piece. The machine set its sights on me, and once again combined its canons. Energy gathered at the muzzle and was set loose. I smirked, and unsheathed Wilt slightly from Blush, revealing only a portion of the blade, and held it before him. I braced myself, and kept my feet firm.

The blast of energy flew and struck the flat side of Wilt, and stopped right then. I could feel it. The sheer power being poured into my weapon by the machine of Death through that attack. After several seconds, the beam died and a re-sheathed my sword. It all came down to this. My trump card.

The machination rushed forward to flatten us before jumping. That's when I saw the prime moment. With a swift, fluid motion, I drew Wilt from Blush and tore through the machine.

Then the world changed around me.

Everything that was once a plethora of color became a world of blood red and shadow. Even the shattered moon above Remnant was visible. The Spider Droid was cut in half, and began to slowly fall apart. If one were to compare it, it would be the same as a rose. It was once in full bloom...but now wilts and falls apart. Its body broke down, disintegrating and dissolving into black petals, but even they fell apart.

I sheathed Wilt, and the world returned to normal. There was nothing left of the machine. Not even a spec of dust.

Good...now this operation can go smoothly.

I turn around, hoping to find Blake okay...instead, I'm greeted with a sight that makes my heart begin to beat in panic. She's already on the next car, right in front of the edge, where the cup-link connected the two. By the look on her face, I already knew what she was ready to do. I try to open my mouth to speak, to try and convince her to stay...but I knew it was useless. Her eyes told me everything.

She made her choice.

"...goodbye."

With a single swift cut, the cup-link was severed. Slowly, the two cars began to drift apart.

As it stood...I had one of two options. I can stay with the cargo and deliver it, or I can chase after Blake. The real question was...what would I do? If I try to take her by force, it'll just end with the two of us fighting. She knows I'll win, but she still wants to do this. Blake...you were serious all along, weren't you? You weren't thinking about leaving...you WERE leaving. Why? We've already made so much progress. Even if people fear us, at least they know where we stand.

There are so many things I could ask you about why you're leaving...but then our conversation comes back to mind. Have I...really changed? If I had, could you blame me? I hate humans...no, more than that. I wish they never existed. They abused, despised, and shackled us as if we truly were nothing but rabid animals. We try to make peace with them, but they slap our hands away, and call us freaks or abominations. They took away so much from us.

Friends.

Family.

Lovers.

You know me, Blake...if I have changed, then you know its justified. So...why? Is it because I'm like this that you're leaving?

 _'Adam...please. Look after her.'_

The train was drifting further and further apart. I had to make my choice now. I glanced back at the cargo, staring at it before I sighed.

"...you owe me for this, Ghira." I muttered under my breath. I turned away from the cargo of Dust, backpedaled a few steps, then broke out into a run. When I reached the edge of the platform, I pushed myself off the metal floor and leaped toward the retreating car my friend was leaving on. I landed right next to Blake, causing her to stare at me wide-eyed. "Don't get me wrong," I told her as he stood up to full height. "I still hate humans...but I..." I could tell her the real reason, but Ghira made me promise not to tell her. I knew why. She may have had Kali's kind and endearing nature...but she also had his fiery temper. "...I'll guess I can give it a shot."

...okay, that was weak, even for me. My answer seemed to satisfy Blake, however, as she ran up and hugged me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

Thank you..." She murmured softly in gratitude. I just hope I'm not making a mistake in doing this. When she finally let go of me, I reached up to the Grimm mask on my face. Now that I made my choice, I have no use for it anymore.

It was strange, actually...I think I was starting to get attached to it. Regardless, I threw it off the train, letting it tumble and sit on the train tracks. Then I watched as the cars containing the precious cargo of the SDC slowly retreated back into the distance, Blake standing next to me.

I can only hope this decision doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.

* * *

(Several Months Later, 3rd Person POV)

It hadn't even been a full hour, and already, Adam Taurus wanted off of this damn airship. Just standing amid the crowd of mostly humans was enough to make him nervous. Every time someone came close to him, his hand twitched, ready to move for his sword.

The only reason why he hadn't already jumped off this human filled vehicle was right next to him, with her nose in her book.

He wasn't entirely sure what made this plan a good idea. Attending Beacon, at first, sounded like a feasible plan. It would be the same as hiding in plain sight. The White Fang wouldn't think about looking there. Of course, Adam had to cash in a few favors. Junior Xiong had provided the documents needed to get them into Beacon, as well as a few fake recommendations. It should be easy...then he had to get on this damned airship.

Had he known there would be so many damn humans, he would have just stuck to hiding in dingy alleyways or something. The months hadn't changed his opinions on humans in general, but he was more willing to tolerate them...but only because he had to. Though part of him liked the prospect of attending Beacon, mainly because he would be able to temper and find opponents to test his mettle, he just didn't like the idea of being in the middle of a crowd packed with humans. He barely spotted any Faunus at all here.

Then came the whispers. While his hearing may have not been as good as Blake's, he could still hear them well.

"Dude, what's up with the mask?"

"Dunno. He kind of looks creepy."

"He's got horns...is he a Faunus?"

"Ugh, great...as if it didn't stink in here enough."

After leaving the White Fang, Adam chose to wear a black jacket with short sleeves and a high-collar, along with a sleeveless black muscle shirt underneath that reached up to his neck. On the back of his jacket is his insignia, much like his old jacket. Since they were leaving for a place no one knew them, he figured he may as well go for a new style. He wore a gray holster which wraps around his waist and another strap that ran over his left shoulder, connecting to the pack behind him, which coincidentally had Wilt and Blush strapped to it. He had taken to wearing black gloves that coveedr up to his forearms. Around his waist was a black belt with a small pouch on the left side, which contained Dust ammunition. Below, he wore dark pants with white straps around his calves and thighs. The strap on his left leg also had pouches for ammunition and Dust. As for footwear, he wore combat boots with silver tops and soles.

Even after he left the White Fang, and with the new change of clothes, Adam felt naked, so he had taken to purchasing a new mask as well. It was the same design as his old one, only it was metal instead of porcelain.

He didn't mind the comments. He was used to them. Now, the comments about Blake, however...

"Dude, check her out."

"Who? The chick in black?"

"Yeah, her! The one with the bow! Man...she's fucking cute!"

"You wanna try talking to her?"

"Eh, maybe, if I play my cards right...wait, do you think she has a boyfriend?"

...okay, NOW he was tempted to draw Wilt and cut those bastards down. As if sensing his thoughts, Blake looked up from her book. "Adam." He grit his teeth, and tried to calm himself. He let out a sigh, and sheathed his sword before leaning back. Blake then went back to reading her book in silence.

"...I don't know how you can put up with lascivious comments like that." He grunted in annoyance.

She gave a shrug. "It's all about ignoring it," she replied simply. "Also, quit fidgeting. You're making me nervous."

"Hello kettle," Adam retorted. "My name's pot. Have we met?"

"Very funny." She dead panned at him.

He gave a shrug of his own, and went back to his brooding. Dammit, when would they reach Beacon? At this rate, he was considering swimming there instead of flying. Every human here was annoying him, either because of their presence or their damned banter.

"Oooh, I can't my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

...and here comes more of that banter. Out of idle curiosity, he turned his head to see what the person in question was cheering about. Not too far from where they were, Adam found two girls. One was blonde with long hair and lilac eyes. She looked to be the same age as them, wearing a brown leather jacket with a orange-red scarf, and a yellow tanktop underneath, which was partially showed off since he saw what he assumed was her emblem. The outfit exposed her midriff, however, and wore small black pants with extremely short black shorts, along with boots that came up to her knees. Around her wrists were yellow bands, though they appeared to be slightly larger than most.

The second female was...strange. She looked to be younger, maybe by a year or two, with black hair bearing a red tint, and wore a black corset with a red skirt and a hood, along with black leggings and dark boots. Her eyes, however, were what caught his interest the most.

Silver.

An eye color that was most definitely not common. In fact, he knew no one with such an eye color. For a moment, he felt his gaze linger, staring at her with curiosity and interest before shaking his head. Why was he so interested? So it was an eye color that wasn't common, what else was now? That said, he was confused. What was someone so young doing here? He thought the required age to attend Beacon was 17. He wasn't sure if it was some sort of enrollment error or the girl was good enough to skip ahead a couple grades.

Wait, why was he even thinking about something as stupid as that? She was a human. Same as the rest of them. He rubbed his temples, sighing. He hoped they would land soon, otherwise being in this crowd of humans WAS going to make him crazy. "I'll be right back," he told Blake, removing himself from the wall. "I need some fresh air."

"You do realize we're on an airship, right?" she asked rhetorically, causing him to roll his eyes. Not that she would see.

"I mean air that isn't suffocating with humans. If I stay here any longer, I'm going to go crazy." Before she could even reply, he had already walked away from her and the rest of the humans to the furthest corner of the airship.

The amber-eyed girl let out a sigh. "Well...I should have expected this." She knew Adam was still unable to tolerate humans. But at least he was trying.

She was happy that he came with her, though. When she had separated the cars, she thought his hate for humans would prevent him from coming with. Now, he was here with her...though she hoped nothing bad would happen. True, they were starting a new life here at Beacon Academy, but one could never know what lay beyond. Perhaps an agent of the White Fang had secretly infiltrated Beacon Academy in order to ascertain future threats. Perhaps the teachers had learned of their fake transcripts and would report them to the police. Perhaps that blonde boy who was barfing would discover they were Faunus and-wait, what was that last one?

She turned her head, following the acrid scent in the air, and found a teen with a messy mop of blonde hair currently vomiting off to the side away from the crowd, apparently unable to take the constant shifting and moving of the aircraft. She sighed, shaking her head. God, how paranoid was she? It had been a few months since they left. Given that Adam was a top-ranking official, and someone Sienna trusted, he wouldn't have just let him leave. They would have searched for them the moment they left...yet for some reason, everything was quiet. That part disturbed her. Maybe something had happened...or maybe they didn't care. Personally, she was hoping for the former. When she realized where her thoughts were heading, Blake shook her head. She wanted to start something meaningful here, not continue worrying about ghosts of her pasts.

She returned to her book, though she soon found it fruitless, as the blonde woman with the silver-eyed girl were panicking about vomit being on their shoe. She let out another sigh.

 _'Now I'M starting to wish I wasn't on this ship...maybe we should have swam to Beacon. Definitely would have been quieter.'_

* * *

"Hmhmhmhm, step right up, ladies and gents! Step right up! You don't want to miss this! For today only, this show is free of charge! Come on folks, step right up and see one of the greatest performances Remnant will ever see!"

Adam scowled. There truly was no peace and quiet on this damn Bulkhead! Peace and quiet...was that seriously too much to ask?! Begrudgingly, he looked over to the source of the voice to find out what was the commotion.

At the center of a small crowd of people was a young man around his age with dark red hair that was slightly curly, and odd-colored eyes, one blue and one gold. He had a black choker around his neck, as well as a necklace resembling a lock for a pendant. He was garbed in a brown dress shirt with a light blue undershirt, and a baby blue jacket over the dress shirt. He also wore a pair of black dress slacks with dark brown polished leather shoes, as well as a black leather belt with a rose-designed buckle.

As of now, the man was shuffling a deck of playing cards with fluid, well-practiced motions, as if he had done this a million times.

A cheshire-like grin was plastered across his face, taking a quick look around the crowd. "Hoho, what a decently sized audience! Just the right size! Now then, before I begin, I require three volunteers! Which among you is brave enough for this? Come on now, don't be shy!"

Great...it was a magician street performer. How original. He's seen them all before, trying to mystify the crowd with their 'magic' while it was all just a sleight of hand. This was a waste of his time. However, the crowd seemed to be eating him up. A few hands went up. The red-haired teen picked three, as he stated, and walked up to them. Adam sighed. What the hell was he even doing here? It was just going to be illusions, nothing more. Hell, anyone would see through his tricks once he started, so what was the point?

"Alright then!" the red-haired teen smiled, clapping his hands. "Now, before I begin, let me tell you something. A certain philosophy of mine. You see, magic is just a construct that two-bit street performers use to trick people out of their money. Me? I practice the genuine article. Because, you see, magic isn't some tool to rob people blind. Oh no, far from it. Magic...is an art form. Now, watch closely. Don't blink, don't look away, not even for a second! Because, if you do...you just might miss the greatest performance you'll ever see."

Greatest performance? Who was he kidding. It was probably just some fancy words to woo the crowd before he does his tricks. What a faker.

Regardless, he may as well stick around. Who knows? Maybe he could get some satisfaction by revealing this trickster. The teen then smiled back at the crowd. "Alright, with that of the way...it's SHOWTIME!"

With that, he took his deck, and tossed it into the air. The result was the cards spilling outward, falling and scattering and raining down. At first, it seemed like the opening act leading into the performance, like a grandstand or something...but something about the look in his eyes caused Adam to frown. The gleam in his eyes was one of excitement and anticipation. He brought up his hand, and then snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, the cards stopped in mid-air. Everyone stared in shock, staring at the sight with wide eyes before claps started to spread. Adam was still unimpressed, though he was now somewhat interested. From the look of it, he saw no wires or any sort of obstacle to keep the cards hanging there...it could have been his Semblance, though what sort of abilities it had were up for debate. Either way, this was actually good intel to have. It never heard to understand the abilities future opponents and allies may have.

The magician's trick was not done yet, however, as he spun his finger in a circle. The cards then began to swirl around him, forming into a circle. They lined up, forming into a perfect line, though the cards were all backwards, preventing anyone from seeing the card. "Now, for my act," the red-haired teen began with a grin still on his face. "Will my three volunteers please pick one card from the circle? Once you've picked the card, show it to the audience so that they know what you picked!"

The three aforementioned teenagers did as instructed and plucked a card out of the floating line. Afterward, they turned to the audience and showed them their cards. Adam saw what was on each one. An Ace of Spades, a King of Hearts, and a Queen of Diamonds.

"Wonderful, now hold the card above your heads!" the teen asked of them before taking a card for himself. Once he did the cards around him slid into a single position, reforming into a deck. The volunteers did as they were asked, and held it above them. The teen did as well, and then tapped his card. "A one, a two, and a THREE~!"

Then, to the astonishment of everyone, including Adam, the cards grew larger, reaching the size of an average man. Then they fell upon the four of them. For a moment, Adam wondered if they were squished, but then the cards stood up, revealing rather than the typical card figures, the volunteers and magician were inside. The Bull Faunus stared in shock. What in the...was this seriously a Semblance? Or was this just a trick? No, it had to be. This must have been some kind of trick...but the more he watched the trick progress, the more he was astounded. What in the world...was this?

"Now, as you can see," the teen said, completely nonchalant while the volunteers were in a cross between being amazed and being terrified of being inside a card. "The four of us are inside our chosen cards! And thus begins our performance!" With another swirl of the finger, the cards spun around, and huddled close together, enclosing each other and hiding the faces from view. "You have to figure out which one of us is in which card! If you guess correctly, then the volunteer and/or myself is freed from the card! Fail, and nothing happens...except maybe stuck in a card! Don't fret! This show goes on for as long as two cards stand! Now then~"

Then the cards spun around rapidly. They were going so fast that it would have been easy to lose track of them. Eventually, they slowed to a stop.

"Who is in what card?"

The audience looked at one another perplexed. How were they supposed to guess? The cards were moving too quickly for the eye to see. Adam, on the other hand, had been able to keep track. The cards then came to a stop. The volunteers were two males and one female. One male had black hair, another with brown, and the female had red hair. From Adam's view, the card to the left had the magician, and to the right, the black haired male. The card to the left in the back had the female, and the card to the right in the back had the brown-haired male.

When people guessed, only the female was released. The card seemed to fall apart into smaller cards, revealing her form intact. She looked around, confused, but was still amazed by what had happened. She stepped away as the remaining cards closed in on each other, thus preventing anyone from seeing who was on what. Then they spun around again at high speed. Once more, the audience became lost as to which card houses who. But to Adam, it was still as plain as day. Once more, the cards slowed to a stop, and Adam saw that the magician was in the center card, the black haired male on the left, and the brown haired male on the right. The crowd guessed again. The black haired male was correctly chosen, and like before, the card fell apart into smaller ones, letting him free.

"Nice nice~!" the magician praised from inside the card. "Looks like it's me and the last man standing! Hmhmhm, how exciting~ Alright then, once more from the top! Who's in what card?!"

The cards closed in, the faces staring back at each other close. It was impossible to see them, and then the cards began to dance. Adam was still able to tell which cards were what, though he was still confused. How in the hell was he pulling this off? This should be impossible. There was no way his Semblance could do this, and it sure as hell wasn't magic. It had to be something else...but what was it? He remained quiet, hoping to find the answer in the trick while the cards continued to spin. The audience and the two volunteers prepared themselves for this final part of the act. All they had to do was guess one more card.

Adam focused on the cards. He hoped he could see what trick this magician was using. Finally, the cards slowed to a stop once more. "Now..." The magician announced. "Which card houses who?" The crowd tensed, unsure how to answer. Adam, however, decided to speak up and actually participate, even it was just a waste of time.

"The card on the left has the last of the volunteer, and the card on the right is the magician."

The members of the crowd were surprised by the announcement and turned to face Adam, who ignored them as his attention was focused on the massive cards.

"That is correct~" The Magician announced from his position. Simultaneously, both cards crumbled into a mass of normal sized playing cards. In the red haired teenager's right hand were three cards. "And now, my friendly spectators, I ask you all this..." He then showed the faces of the cards to the audience. One was an Ace of Spades, another a King of Hearts, the last a Queen of Diamonds. "...Are these the cards you have all seen?"

In response, a resounding applause ripped through the crowd, followed by cheers. The volunteers also clapped, clearly amazed. Even Adam was surprised by what he had just seen. Even after watching closely, he still had no clue as to what just happened.

Meanwhile, the teen simply bowed his head in gratitude for the applause. "Thank you, one and all, for attending my show~!"

A pleased grin was on his face as the cards that were scattered on the ground flew into his hand before vanishing into his palm. With that, the show was over. Everyone had given him compliments and praises, but Adam still remained yet skeptical. As the crowd dispersed, his eyes remained yet focused on the red-haired performer. By the time everyone had gone back to the main area, it was simply only the Faunus and the human. The latter slipped his hand into his pocket, still smiling while Adam glared at him in scrutiny. "...gotta say, I'm impressed," he said, his tone sincere. "I've never seen anyone keep up with my trick. You've got a good eye on ya."

"...what was that?" Adam asked, point blank.

The human chuckled. "My magic trick, of course," he answered. "Though that depends on your definition of 'magic trick.' Personally, sleight of hand and con artists are just two-bit performers who swindle people out of their money. Me on the other hand? I use my talents to impress and make 'em smile. Plus, everyone's so freaking worried about what's gonna happen when they reach Beacon. Figured I let a load off of their stress, ya know?" He then smiled. "Shame it didn't work on you, though. You STILL look like you're ready to kill someone."

Even with his mask on, the magician was still able to read his current mood. Well who could blame him for being tense? He just witnessed the impossible.

"Also, to answer your question," the human continued. "Who were you directing it at? Me? Or him?"

Then, before Adam's eyes, another individual appeared, draping their arm over the magician's. However, what shocked and disturbed Adam...was that it was the magician, or rather someone who looked exactly like him, right down to the last detail. But...how could this be? What was this? Another trick of the eye? There was no way this could be...

Then it struck him. "Illusions," he realized, narrowing his eyes. "You were casting a giant illusion."

Instantly, in response to his words, the phantom image of the magician dispersed, leaving only the human who grinned. "Hey hey! Congrats! You're the first guy who's been able to guess in one go! Nice work, pal!" He then walked up, and offered his hand. "The name's Leonidas, but my friends call me 'Card'! Nice to meet ya!"

Whether it was out of suspicion, or simply because he was too used to humans coming up to him simply to attack, Adam stepped back, and his hand moved to the hilt of the weapon on his back.

"Easy there, pal..." Leonidas immediately backed off with his hands raised in a placating gesture. "I mean you no harm. Seriously. Just wanted your name is all."

Adam only now realized his actions, and cursed. Dammit...he really was high strung. "...Adam," he answered, lowering his arm. "Adam Taurus."

"Well, it's nice to meet ya, Adam." Leonidas slowly extended a hand in greeting.

Adam stared at it and looked at his own hand. Was this...supposed to be a handshake? With a human? ...well, he suppose it could have been worse. He slowly placed his hand with the magician's. As he did, the young man grinned widely. Adam was beginning to think the guy didn't know anything other than smiling. "Let's hope our time at Beacon is gonna be an awesome show!"

"...yeah."

Somehow, he doubted that.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **Preview for the Next Episode:**

 **After leaving the White Fang, Adam and Blake take refuge at Beacon Academy, under the guise of new students. While there, Adam meets Leonidas, a young magician. Though apprehensive of humans, Adam tries his best to acclimate, only to find fury when faced with the daughter of the company that has caused the Faunus much grief. Meanwhile, two others arrive at Beacon Academy, hoping to find a new path in their life.**

 **Next Episode: Street Magicians and Ice Queens**

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, that's it everybody. The end of chapter 1! For anyone who's read this I hoped you enjoyed it! Later losers! See ya next chapter!

P.S: Review this chapter with the utmost honesty, I shall sic a sugar-high rabid Nora on your ass.


	2. Chapter 2

...

Adam: ...will you quit looking at me like that?!

That all depends...you repent for killing a potential waifu?

Adam: Oh, for the love of-! Are you seriously pinning that on me?! Blake the people at RoosterTeeth! Hell, blame Monty Oum for putting me through this shit!

I would...but a lot of people would be pissed if I did. So instead, I'll let them have vengeance. *points behind him to the mob with flaming machetes, machine guns and rocket launchers*

Adam: *pales and runs as the mob chases after him*

Ah, that is a sight I hope comes to pass. Well, at any rate, I'm very sorry about the long wait. With that in mind, let me welcome you back to this "never-gonna-happen-in-canon" what-if of RWBY! Bloom, Wilt and Scatter!

* * *

"If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve."

* * *

 **RWBY Fanfiction Story:**

 **"Bloom, Wilt, and Scatter"**

* * *

 _Volume 1, Chapter 2: Of Magicians and Ice Queens_

When the Bulkhead had landed and the students began to depart, eagerly making their to Beacon Academy and explore its halls, Adam found himself in the company of the self-proclaimed magician. He wasn't too thrilled that Leonidas had decided to stick around him. He was still to jittery and anxious around humans. At the very least, he wasn't reaching for Wilt whenever someone got too close anymore. He was also glad to finally be out of that damned airship.

Now, if only he could find Blake...

"So, what's with the mask?"

...and away from this damned human.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Adam turned to Leonidas. "What about my mask?"

"Whoa, hey now." Leonidas held up his hands, a joking grin on his face. "Hold your fire. I come in peace, dude!"

"If you do, then leave me alone." he got out, turning on his heel and continuing his search for Blake. "I'm not here to mingle with humans. And my mask is none of your concern."

"Well, if you're not here to mingle, then why come to Beacon at all? I mean, both Faunus and Humans enroll here to become Huntsmen, so interacting with humans is kinda inevitable." He pointed out.

Adam knew he was right. It was pretty much expected. Especially from him -a former White Fang member. However, that didn't mean he'd have to like it. He was only here to look after Blake and become a Huntsman. Nothing more. He didn't have to get all buddy buddy with anyone else.

"My reasons for being here are none of your concern." he said to Leonidas, walking away and hoping to find Blake.

As he trudged forward, looking for his companion, Leonidas sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Real bundle of fun, that one."

* * *

Inside Beacon Academy, situated atop the tallest tower in the entire school, was the Headmaster's office. It was large and open, circular with gears whirring and clicking together like a clockwork rhythm. In this room was the Headmaster of Beacon Academy himself: Professor Ozpin. The man had messy white hair and brown eyes, wearing a formal black suit with a green undershirt.

Currently, the professor sat in his desk, patiently awaiting for the time when he would be forced to give his speech to the initiates. A tiresome time, especially when he was already ran ragged, dealing with the copius amounts of paperwork.

"I still believe that this is a bad idea." the woman in front of him, Glynda Goodwitch- a woman with pale blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a white button-up shirt with a black skirt and cape - spoke with disapproval. "Miss Belladonna, I could perhaps understand. Her actions in saving that cargo train a month ago spoke volumes...but Adam Taurus, sir?"

She had every right to be wary. Despite his young age, Adam Taurus had quickly risen among the ranks of the White Fang and became a commander of his own cell at age 17. It wasn't simply a matter of his skill she was worried about, but his mentality. The harsh temperment and anger towards humans was disconcerting. And that wasn't even taking into account the fact that he had a few deaths under his belt as well. There was blood on his hands.

While Glynda was usually not one to judge students based on their history, Adam Taurus was another case altogether.

"I believe everyone deserves a chance, Glynda." Ozpin answered smoothly, taking the moment to take a sip out of his mug. "Regardless of what they may have done in the past. Yes, young Taurus has done a great many wrongs in the past, and yet here he stands with many others at Beacon. A school that accepts Faunus and humans alike. I believe that speaks volumes."

The woman frowned heavily, doubting the man's judgement for the first time. "But, sir..."

"Have ye a bit of faith, Glynda." the professor said with a small smile. "In the meantime, we had best prepare for the introduction ceremony." A soft sigh escaped him as he stood up, taking the last sip of his mug before setting it down, grabbing his cane. "I truly do hate this part of the day. Paperwork, by itself, is the bane of my existence. Giving students a pep talk is another horrible thing."

"You should've known what you were in for when you signed up for this job, though." Glynda pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

* * *

It had not taken long before Adam found himself grasping for Wilt and Blush. For the first time since arriving on the Bulkhead, his fingers were wrapped around the handle. The only reason why it hadn't been drawn was because he remembered that he was to hold back his more...chaotic instincts. The reason behind all of this?

"You complete idiot!"

A Schnee.

A member of the family infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners. In other words, they use Faunus slave labor. The Schnee Dust Company was one of, if not biggest, oppressors of the Faunus.

If there was any humans the Bull Faunus held any true hatred for, it was most definitely that family. The girl in question was one he recognized easily: the heiress of the SDC - Weiss Schnee. Signifying her as a member of that damnable family was her snow-white hair and icy blue eyes. She was garbed in a white dress cut off mid thigh with a black lace on her chest. She wore a white long-sleeved top with a red interior and white boots that went up halfway up her shins. She wore a pair of line earrings and a silver pendant.

To his mild surprise, he found the silver-eyed girl on the floor, slightly covered in soot. Also, was his imagination, or had he seen electricity and snow flakes dancing around? Now that he thought about it, he heard an explosion earlier. Were they involved? Adam then noticed the empty vial lying at his feet.

 _'Dust.'_ he realized with a slight groan. _'Of course. One of them must have accidentally set it off.'_ He bent down and scooped up the vial.

"You...Unbelievable!" the Schnee growled the girl, referring to the explosion from earlier. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" the silver-eyed girl apologized meekly, pressing her fingers together.

"Ugh! You complete, dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" the Schnee leered, giving the poor girl a cold glare. "We're training to become warriors! This is no place for children!"

"W-well excuse me!" Adam smirked, noticing the fire in her eyes and how fed up she was with this woman's attitude. She had earned a few points in his book just for that. "And who are you supposed to be anyway?! A princess?!"

At this point, the former White Fang commander stepped in. "An heiress, believe it or not." he said, earning their attention. Immediately, the Schnee saw his horns and scowled. "Weiss Schnee, youngest daughter of the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company - the leading energy manufacturer in all of Remnant...particularly known for his shady business policies and under-the-table dealings."

"H-how dare you?!" She snapped in irritation.

"How dare I? Please. Given how your family truly operates, I believe I have every right to voice my opinion on the matter. Freedom of speech and whatnot, correct?" He smirked, finding slight joy in ruffling her feathers.

Behind her, the silver-eyed girl giggled. The irritation in the heiress' face grew before she eventually huffed, swiping the vial from his hand and stomping away. Seeing this, the girl bounced up to her feet. "I-I promise I'll make it up to you!" she called, though the ice queen made no indication that she heard her. Realizing that she had made a horrible impression, the girl sighed heavily and crumpled back to the ground. "Welcome to Beacon..."

"I don't think you should have to worry about her." Adam pointed out as he looked over her. "She obviously doesn't seem like a forgiving person." This only seemed to depress the girl further for some reason. Underneath his mask, Adam quirked an eyebrow. Why was she acting this way? Bah. Humans never made any sense. Still...the heiress had a point. She was a bit young. Two years younger than him and Blake. How strange. Even stranger still was the fact that she was still sitting in the middle of a decent-sized crater. "...are you going to get up?" Adam asked. The girl made no reply. He sighed, shaking his head before walking over. He wasn't sure why he was showing this sort of kindness to a human, but for some reason...there was a certain air about this girl. What, he didn't know. Didn't mean he trusted her. "Here. Gimme your hand."

The girl looked up, surprised before she smiled and gratefully accepted his hand. Adam noted how small hers were before he pulled her up to her feet. "S-so, um..." the silver-eyed girl fidgeted. "My name's R-Ruby Rose. You...?"

It took him a moment to realize what the implications of such words actually meant. He raised an eyebrow to his hairline, but eventually shrugged. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to humor her. "Taurus. Adam Taurus." he said as he turned and walked away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a friend to find."

"W-wait! Hold on a seco-oof!" Just as she was about to chase after him, she went and tripped over her feet, causing her to faceplant to the ground once more.

The Bull Faunus turned, noticing the fall. As Ruby pushed herself up, bits of dirt on her face, a familiar memory played in his mind. Ruby's image overlapped with Blake's own back when she was young. She had just fallen to the ground, face smacking into the sand.

 _'...I mean, both Faunus and Humans enroll here to become Huntsmen, so interacting with humans is kinda inevitable.'_ Leonidas' words echoed back to him.

Adam groaned, fingers rapping against his temples. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath before walking back towards the silver-eyed girl, offering her a hand. "Come on. Get up."

Ruby saw his hand again, and a bright smile formed on her face.

Unknown to either of them, a pair of golden eyes watched them from afar, a wide smile accompanying it. "Baby steps, Adam." Blake said softly. "Baby steps."

She had watched the scene from the beginning, and she felt proud that her friend was actually helping a human. It may seem small, but it's a good first step. That being said, she was a bit apprehensive. She had seen the Schnee Heiress earlier.

 _'I hope Adam learns to keep his temper in check around her.'_ Blake prayed. His temper towards humans was bad enough, and she didn't want to see him blow up in the face of the humans who the White Fang regarded as their greatest oppressors. _'Otherwise, things could get bloody.'_

* * *

"What's Menagerie like?"

Adam paused a bit, surprised by the question. "What?"

Ruby flinched somewhat, fiddling with her fingers. "W-well, you don't have to answer!" she said quickly, hoping she wasn't offending him. "I-it's just, before I left Signal, we were studying on Menagerie, and I was really curious what it was like."

"...in a word, it's crowded." He answered her. "After the Great War, the Faunus were given an island nation of their own to call home. But we were swindled by the deal as only one third of the island was inhabitable. The other two thirds are infested by violent wildlife."

"Wow, really?"

Adam nodded. "It isn't all bad, though. We've tried some expansion with little hamlets over the water. Of course, the only problem is keeping any Grimm that like to swim around in the water away."

Case in point, the little demons that were like piranhas. Sharp Tooths were quite annoying by themselves, but in great numbers they were terrifying. It had taken some thinking to find a way to keep the hamlets afloat with reinforced beams that could withstand being chewed on. Then, of course, there was the fishing aspect.

Ruby, however, still looked confused. "Why were you swindled? I mean, the Faunus haven't done anything bad, have they?"

Adam growled. "Of course we haven't!" he snapped angrily. The poor girl recoiled, making him realize how harsh he was. Cursing his own temper, he reigned himself in and bit his lip. "Humans have never liked Faunus. Not even during the Great War. All because of a few features, such as tails, scales or horns. Humans just couldn't let go over their prejudice over us even when we've officially made peace. It just infuriates me..." he scoffed.

"I...I don't think that's right. You guys deserve much of a chance as everyone else."

Her answer surprised him. Adam looked at her, looking for the slightest trace of foul play or deceit. Humans had always spout such nice words when hidden beneath was a dagger of malice.

There was none of that there.

No words of malice. No shred of deceit.

She...truly and honestly meant what she said.

' _What is up with this human?'_ Adam wondered, confused. All humans lie. It was a fact. So why was there one as honest as she was? Then he realized what he was thinking of and shook his head. _'Feh. Whatever...'_

Afterwards, the conversation turned silent and awkward. The two walked in silence, unsure of what to say. Ruby seemed as if she was struggling to find something to say, whereas Adam was content with the silence, albeit still distracted.

Eventually, the girl found a way to break the silence. "So, uh...I got this."

Adam looked at her, and instantly his hand went to Wilt's hilt as she whipped out her weapon - a red rifle. Then it unfurled, extending into a giant red scythe - barrel right at the head. The blade went deep into the ground, cracking apart the pavement. The sudden action sent him on edge, and immediately believed she was trying to harm him. After a second passed, he realized she had a large grin on her face.

"This is Crescent Rose! She's my sweetheart~"

She wasn't trying to harm him...she was only trying to show off her weapon.

...well, she could've been more subtle about it...

 _'I really am getting paranoid.'_ Adam thought as he lowered his arm. "Bit of warning next time." he said, causing Ruby to blush and rub the back of her head. "Impressive weapon. You built it yourself?"

"Yep. Forged it myself at Signal." She cooed as she hugged her weapon. "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

"Interesting choice of weaponry. From what I know, scythes are not easy weapons to handle in combat. And the sniper rifle is an unusual choice, but understandable given the length of it."

Ruby giggled. "Yeah, but I had a cool teacher. Plus, it was worth it!" She removed her scythe from the ground and folded it back into its rifle form, stowing it away. "So, what kind of weapon do you have, Adam?"

Adam was hesitant in showing her his weapon at first. He didn't trust just anyone with handling Wilt and Blush. But then again, she did show off her weapon first, and she did nothing to distrust her yet...so he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. Slowly, he removed the sheathed sword from his belt and held it up to her.

"I didn't make it myself." he said, handing it to her. "But I did give an outline of what I was going for."

"Whoa..." she gasped in amazement as she took the weapon in hand.

Wilt and Blush, in her hands, was a sheathed red sword: a chokutō to be precise. It was average in length, but the curved sharpness to it was rather impressive. The sheathe, from what she observed, was akin to some sort of rifle or shotgun, given the obvious mechanisms that would turn it into a firearm of sorts. To someone who liked complicated weapons, it was rather simple and ordinary.

To Ruby Rose, however, it was yet another work of art.

It was so simplistic, yet extremely effective. The mechanisms of the sheath could propel the sword for a faster drawing strike similar to how she uses Crescent Rose's rounds to add momentum to her attacks.

"Cool. Does it have a name?"

"Wilt and Blush." Adam replied as Ruby handed it back to him. "So, is your curiosity done and over with?"

Ruby nodded. "Mmhm!" A pause. "Actually...do you know where the auditorium is?"

The Bull Faunus stared at her innocent face for several seconds before he scowled. For the upteenth time today, he wanted to strangle Blake. Already, he was missing his brothers and sisters in the White Fang.

At least they weren't so innocent that he felt comfortable enough being around.

* * *

It had not taken long to find the auditorium. Ruby was immensely surprised when she saw how packed it was. Adam, however, found it normal. Beacon Academy was, after all, one of the most prestigious Huntsmen Academies in the world. Such a large crowd was to be expected. "Ruby!" a familiar voice called. Looking over, Adam saw the blonde girl from before back on the Bulkhead. "Over here! I saved you a spot!"

"Oh, there's Yang!" Ruby said with relief before bowing her head to Adam. "S-sorry, I gotta go! Talk to you later, Adam!" Before he had a chance to say something, she was already running away.

The swordsman found himself wondering what was up with that girl yet again before shrugging his shoulders. He spotted Blake nearby. She was hanging around at the back of the accumulated crowd, her nose in a book. However, she heard his approach coming long before he realized his feet were moving automatically. Smiling a Cheshire-like smile, she closed her book and saw his irritated face. "A good ten minutes around a human who's been talking to you, and they're still alive." she said teasingly. "I do believe that is a new record."

"Shut it." he snapped. "Besides, she's like the rest of the idiots here."

"Hm, I wonder about that..." Blake said before her eyes softened. "Are you alright?"

Adam snorted. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were talking to the Schnee Heiress." she pointed out, causing him to flinch. "Adam...look, I know. It's a lot to ask, but for my sake, can you at least try to be civil?"

"Civil?! Blake, her family-"

"-has caused us a lot of grief, I know." she cut him off, putting a finger on his lips. "But you never know. She might not even be that bad. At the very least...try and keep hostilities down to a minimum?"

Adam wanted to bite back in retort, but he held his tongue. He knew how much they were risking just by being here. Especially him. There had always been the chance that someone was to recognize him.

"...fine." he finally got out, crossing his arms. "But don't expect much."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Just at least try. That's all I'm asking."

"Alright..." he nodded. "But if she says or does anything...I'm putting her in her place."

While the girl was a bit disappointed with his answer, she knew it was a bit much to be expecting anything more. She was lucky he even agreed to this. The auditorium soon began to grow quiet when Ozpin stepped into view, his cane in hand and Glynda Goodwitch standing a ways behind him. He cleared his throat - evident by his hand at his throat - before he stepped in front of the microphone.

"I'll... keep this brief." he said, voice even. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

Adam rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall, folding his arms. That was just the human being optimistic. He was willing to bet that the majority of the crowd was only in it for money. Huntsmen were paid handsomely, after all. The money alone was a good prospect for someone to take up training, provided they stuck with it.

However, the man's next words brought forth a curious unease and confusion. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Ozpin spoke, causing everyone to whisper to each other. What was the man trying to get at? "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

With that said, Ozpin stepped back and walked away.

Now THAT wasn't quite he was expecting from the man. A sense of harsh realism. A reality check. That it's up to them to forge their own paths.

A smirk formed on his face. It seemed the Headmaster wasn't an optimistic fool, after all.

"You will all gather in the ballroom this evening." Glynda continued where the Headmaster left off, giving them instructions. "Initiation begins tomorrow. Be ready."

After speaking her piece, she walked off the stage as well.

The students were still left in slight unease by Ozpin's words to them. They were hardly encouraging, yet Adam found himself oddly anticipating what Initiation had in store for him. Blake, on the other hand, looked disinterested as she stowed away her book. "I suppose we should head to the Main Hall." she said, looking at her brother figure. "You coming, Adam?"

"Nowhere else to go, other than hallways." he snarked, trailing behind her with his hands in his pockets. "And by the way...Ninjas of Love? Really?"

"Shut up." She frowned with a blush. "It's a good book."

Adam sighed, shaking his head. Why on Earth did he let her read novels like that again? All they were was pretty much steamy graphic pornography. Moreover, where in the hell did she even get into that kind of stuff? Good lord, if Ghira or Kali found out about this...

 _'Well...that's something I'd rather not look forward to.'_

* * *

"Well well, look who it is! My favorite anti-social bull!"

 _'I'm going to kill them.'_ the darker aspects of Adam's mind swore as his eyebrow twitched violently. ' _I'm going to kill all of them. Starting with Blake for leaving me behind!'_

"I thought..." Adam snarled, glaring at the grinning face of Leonidas from his spot near Blake's own, where she had temporarily left to change into her night clothes. "I told you to leave me alone?"

"You did earlier. But now it's later, so I figured I can see you again. Besides, we were bound to run into one another since we're all crashing here for the night." He gestured to the ballroom around them.

Adam scowled. He wasn't wrong there...but he was still hoping to avoid any contact with humans. Especially a certain white-haired princess. "Anyway...you mind if me and two others crash here?" Leonidas asked. For the first time, his smile was gone and instead replaced with a small frown. "The place is packed and, well...one of the new friends I made today feels kinda...uncomfortable."

The former Fang commander raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"How do I put this without risking my head getting lopped off...? Well, she has...horns. And they like to stick out. Worse than yours do. And it causes a lot of people to stare, and well, she feels uncomfortable!" He paused. "That, and her boyfriend is like you: he looks ready to kill everyone in the room just because of the way they look at her."

That grabbed Adam's attention. A Faunus girl and her boyfriend? The latter of whom acting similar to him? Now he was curious. Still, if he was saying the truth, then well...he couldn't very much ignore a fellow Faunus' plight. Sighing, he gave a wave of the hand. "Do what you want."

"Thank you~" Leonidas grinned before he turned around, yelling: "Hey guys! Found us a spot!"

"Great. Now we can get away from the gawking idiots." A male voice said in relief.

"E-Edan!" A female voice admonished him.

Two teenager approached the red haired duo. The first one was male, standing as tall as Adam with a slim build and tanned complexion. He was garbed in a dark blue, hooded coat with the sleeves rolled up, silver bracers encasing his forearms. He wore a pair of dark jeans and black combat boots. Around his waist was a belt with a silver buckle and a sheathed katana strapped to the side. The hood was pulled over his head, hiding his hair save for the few strands of dark blue peeking out. His eyes were sharp and had electric blue irises. The most prominent feature of him were the pair of horns protruding from his forehead, a dark blue in color.

The female next to him was a few inches shorter and had a slender, developed figure. She wore a black tank top with a violet jacket over it. She also wore a black skirt that fell to her knees with leggings underneath. She had a pair of shin guards around her legs and like her friend, also wore combat boots. Her raven black hair was long, easily reaching her lower back. Her eyes were a bright shade of violet. Like the male, she too had a pair of horns. However, hers were a tad more wicked looking and protruded from her forehead, black as ebony. Around her waist was a cane.

While the male's expression was a tad abrasive, the female seemed a tad timid.

Adam blinked in surprise. _'Two Faunus'?'_ From what Leonidas told him, only the girl was a Faunus - a Ram to be more exact if he was correct. The male, on the other hand, was like him - a Bull Faunus. What were the odds?

"This is Edan and Mary." Leonidas introduced them with a grin, hands behind his head. "And to the married couple, this is Adam."

"L-Leonidas!" the Ram Faunus: Mary, cried with a bright red face. "W-we're not married!"

Edan snorted, rolling his eyes at the magician before looking at Adam. Because of his mask, it was hard to tell if they were having a staring contest, yet not long after did the Blue Bull smirk somewhat, offering a hand. "Flaemis. Pleasure."

"Taurus." he greeted back, shaking his hand. "Likewise."

Adam and Edan silently gauged one another, and upon getting a feel for the other's character. And going by the current behavior, they seemed to have some respect for one another. Something that threw Leonidas for a loop. "Oh, come on. Seriously?" he sighed. "He doesn't like me, but one meeting with Blue over here and they're buds? That's jacked up."

"I don't have a very...high opinion of humans." Adam stated firmly as he let go of Edan's hand. Leonidas thought it was a rather huge understatement, especially since he long since noticed how jittery he was back on the Bulkhead, surrounded by humans everywhere.

Strangely, though, the magician didn't mind as he shrugged. "Fair enough, I guess." he said before he plopped his things down. "And again, thanks. Now then!" Soon, his grin returned as he clapped his hands, looking at three Faunus eagerly. "Would any of you be interested in a magic trick?"

"Again? Dude, you already showed us two since met you. Just how many do you have up your sleeves?" Edan asked.

"Sure..." Mary voiced her desire to see another one.

Adam, however, wasn't interested. He immediately tuned the human out, knowing that said trick was probably related to his semblance, and went back to what he was doing: meditating. As much as he hated to say it, he knew Blake had a point. He had been on edge ever since they boarded the airship, and being around humans for so long as making him anxious. He knew he would draw Wilt at some point out of sure paranoia, so meditating helped calm his nerves.

It also helped clear his mind of more troubling thoughts. Particularly ones of anxiety about the future. No doubt Sienna Kahn is aware of their defection by now...and it made things even more troublesome.

Ever since his rise to power as one of Sienna's most trusted, he earned quite a bit of influence and power. Many had joined primarily because of his charisma. Now that he had abandoned it, there was surely going to be trouble. Sienna would no doubt be concerned by this and try and have him ended. There was also the possibility that she would try and hide news of his defection. If so many joined because of his charisma and abilities, what would happen if one of the most powerful and influential members of the Fang suddenly turned tail coat?

Adam did not consider himself a traitor. He was simply looking out for Blake, as per his promise to Ghira. However, he doubted his brothers and sisters in the Fang would see it that way. They would see it as him giving up at best, as highly unlikely as it is, or a traitorous scumbag who wasted all their time and effort at worst.

He knew for certain, at the very least, that should he meet any of his bretheren from the Fang...it was going to be quite the interesting reunion.

In the meantime, though, he had more important matters to attend to. For starters, Initiation. The teachers had been careful about releasing information in regards, but from what he understood, everyone would be placed into a group composed of four members. While he still didn't know anything about the selection, he did know that, if dealt correctly, he wouldn't have to deal with a certain heiress.

He could already picture the headlines if he were paired with her: "Faunus kills Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC. Riots ensue."

 _'I really do hate this...'_ he thought, shaking his head. He looked over to where Blake was. She was near the other end of the hall, reading her book...or at least attempting to. Ruby and the blonde woman were attempting to speak with her about something. _'Remind me again, why did I promise Ghira I'd look after her?'_

In the end, though, he already knew the answer. He shrugged his shoulders and decided it was time to go to sleep. Leonidas was showing off a typical card trick, albeit normal from his perspective as he was most likely using a normal trick instead of one performed with his Semblance. Mary looked positively enthralled while Edan didn't look too much impressed.

Before Adam went to sleep, though, he wondered why in the holy hell that blonde kid was wearing a onesie of all things?

* * *

The morning had come quickly...far too quickly.

"Waaaaake up, lazy butt!"

Adam growled in annoyance as he tried fruitlessly to go back to sleep, only for a gratingly obnoxious voice chatting away. Eventually, he realized it was pointless and pulled himself up, looking for the source of the nuisance. Maybe if he used his sword to cut her down...maybe then he'd get some sleep.

"It's morning~ It's morning~ Iiiiiit's morning~!"

The idea was just soooo tempting right about now.

The girl who disturbed his precious sleep had short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing was a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wore a collared black vest that ended at her waist. Her apparent emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, was found on the back.

Under the vest were two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She sported a turquoise bow at the back of her skirt. She also wore a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wore matching fingerless gloves on each hand.

She sported a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wore armor that began in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

As it turned out, her morning screech was directed at a male like himself. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back. There was a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes were pale pink, and wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that was red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming went down the right side of his torso and formed a black collar. He also wore a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

And like Adam, the poor man look dead tired.

Silently, the man pitied the poor soul. It must not have been easy for him to endure what seemed to be an abundant source of energy. Shaking his head, he slipped on his mask and stood up, stretching out the irritating creaks in his body. He rubbed the back of his neck, noting how uncomfortable the floor was, sleeping bag be damned. He gave a quick look around the room and found that mostly everyone was on their way to waking up.

Among which was Leonidas, though going by how he was already on his Scroll, he was probably awake for a while now.

"Seriously, old man, I'll be fine!" the magician said with a small grin on his face. "The fogeys don't even know I'm here. Besides, I think I made my point when my a-hole of a brother came around. Speaking of family stuff, how's everyone back home?"

The Bull Faunus quirked an eyebrow. Who was he talking to? Oh well, not like it was any of his business. He saw Edan and Mary not too far away, making their way to the mess hall.

 ***growl***

...he may as well follow their example. After all, one does not fight on an empty stomach.

* * *

"So...what's with the mask?"

Adam looked up, finding Leonidas taking a seat next to him much to his annoyance. Mary, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind whatsoever. Edan stared at him with a neutral expression after asking the question. "What's it to you?" Adam questioned back. "And you asked that same question the other day."

"Nothing really. Just plain curiosity." the magician shrugged his shoulders, tossing a grape into his mouth. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it looks pretty cool...but if you ain't careful, some people might think you're with the White Fang." Adam narrowed his eyes, but the magician wasn't fazed. Instead, he shrugged his head to the few people in the mess hall. Some were giving him weary glances, whereas others were openly glaring at him. "You know, the Headmaster posted something about how all Faunus and humans are treated equally, but so far all I see are a bunch of racist kids."

Mary frowned heavily. "I know...I wonder how hard it must be for the senior students, having to deal with them for four years."

"Well, on the plus side, they're a bit more badass than everyone here, so I doubt they'll even think about trying anything." Leonidas shrugged. "So, how do you think teams will be made?"

Edan shrugged. "Who cares?" he said, stealing a bite out of his sandwich. "So long as its someone I can tolerate."

"And hopefully with your wife?" Mary's face burned while Edan growled. "Oh, dude! C'mon! You practically swoon over her like a husband would over his dedicated wife! Not to mention the fact the two of you cuddled!"

Adam rolled his eyes. "You really do have a death wish, don't you?"

"What can I say? I'm a special kind of guy." the odd-eyed teen grinned. "But seriously, anyone know how teams are done?"

"No clue." The blue haired Faunus shook his head. "I asked some people, but it's either they don't know, or they're purposely hiding information. Seems like we're supposed to wait and see what happens."

Leonidas groaned. "Laaaame..."

"Meh. Not knowing only adds more to the fun, I guess." He shrugged.

Mary tilted her head curiously as she looked at Adam. "Say, Adam?" she asked kindly. "Why did you decide to come to Beacon?" A moment later, a guilty look crossed her features. "I-if you don't mind me asking!"

"...I don't really mind..." Adam shook his head. "...but let's just say, I'm only here to keep an eye on a friend. And maybe get a new perspective on things."

That gained a curious look from the girl. "Really? Like what?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

He hadn't meant to say it so hostility. In truth, he had no qualms about speaking with a fellow Faunus. He just simply didn't want to reveal too much information. Being surrounded by so many humans, and so many prying ears, made him damn paranoid. Even here, he found his hand inching to the hilt of his blade. Mary seemed a bit disheartened by his answer, but she otherwise nodded in acceptance. Afterwards, the group ate in silence.

* * *

After cleaning up and eating, Adam had reached the locker rooms. Students were already preparing themselves for the battle that lay ahead of them. He took in the sight, seeing their weapons of various choices and styles while sizing them up. Any one of these people could possibly be his future teammate, and he wanted to know what he would have to work with.

"Oh, come on, where is it...?" the blonde from last night, the one wearing the blue onesie, muttered as he looked at his Scroll, looking at the lockers. "Where's my locker...I know I didn't put it in 636!"

Adam rolled his eyes. Nerves, probably. He found his locker easily before opening it, retrieving Wilt and Blush. As he did so, he heard a familiar voice call out from behind. "You ready for Initiation?" He looked over his shoulder, finding Blake with Gambol Shroud at her back. He gave a simple, curt nod. His friend smiled thinly before she looked around. "I see the three from earlier aren't here with you."

"The human with the card tricks is annoying." Adam easily made his distaste known to her. "I hope I'm not saddled with him on my team."

"I didn't think he was so bad. The card tricks he was showing off were rather interest." Blake hummed. She then furrowed her brow. "I feel sorry for that Mary girl, though. Ram Faunus easily have it the worst."

"Tell me about it..." Adam nodded in agreement. "At least she has Edan. I heard he keeps gawking idiots away from her."

It wasn't just simply with the horns. Ram Faunus were often persecuted by other Faunus as wells, or at the very least, religious ones. Adam had no real interest in faith and whatnot, but even he and other White Fang members found it rather distasteful and idiotic how their brothers and sisters would act like the humans they hated and judge their own kind. It was hypocritical at best.

Still, he was rather curious. Leonidas was rather correct about one thing: if what he saw between Mary and Edan was any indication, they were most certainly romantically involved. He wondered how exactly that came into be, but he wasn't about to press the matter. What other people did was none of his business.

In the meantime, he should be-

"Oh, Adam!"

Unconsciously, he flinched and turned, finding silver eyes staring at him in wonder. Grimacing, he waved back at the weapons fanatic in front of him. "Hello again, Rose..."

"I didn't know you were already here. How was your morning? Are you excited about the Initiation? I can't wait..." And then she continued to babble excitedly.

As she went on, Blake shot him an amused look. Adam scowled. "Not. One Word."

"Whoa, slow down there, sister..." The blonde woman came up from behind Ruby, grabbing her shoulder and ceasing her rapid fire talks. "Any faster and you'll tucker yourself out." At that moment Ruby took a moment to catch her breath, finally calming down. Adam was grateful for her intervention. The blonde then noticed the two and smiled, waving a hand at them. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister."

She held out a hand towards Blake. The Cat Faunus smiled somewhat, accepting the hand. "Blake. This is Adam."

"I know. Ruby talked a bit about him. First friend she made yesterday."

Blake raised a curious eyebrow while Ruby herself had a small blush on her face. The former looked at Adam curiously, who scowled. "First friend, huh..." she remarked slyly. "How interesting. I'm glad you're following my advice."

"Piss off."

"Swear!" Ruby said fiercely, causing the two Faunus' to blink.

"Ignore her." Yang ruffled her sister's head. "She does this all the time when someone swears. An ingrained habit I guess."

"I...see..." Adam said slowly before he shrugged. "At any rate, nice to meet you."

"Yeah. So you guys ready for Initiation?"

"More or less."

"By the way, do you know how teams are going to be done?" Yang asked curiously. "I tried asking a teacher, but..."

"I guess we'll find out today." Adam responded as he slipped Wilt and Blush into the holster at his back. His lips curled into a small grin as he looked back at Ruby. "I imagine the short one over there will be happy to use her weapon."

Ruby's cheeks puffed. "How rude!" she said before her cheeks deflated as a wide grin on her face. "But can't say you're wrong! After all, no more talking to people!" She held her Crescent Rose in her hands, her cheek nuzzling against its metal. "Now I get to let my sweetheart do all the talking~"

Blake stared at her, face unreadable before she turned to Yang. "...she doesn't get out much, does she?"

"I like to think it's more like social awkwardness." Yang answered with a small shrug. She then looked over to Ruby. "Also, Ruby, don't forget. You're not the only one going through Initiation today. You need to learn how to talk and interact with others somehow."

"Ugh, you sound like Daaaad!" Ruby groaned, her earlier enthusiasm gone. "First off, how does meeting people have to do with fighting? Secondly, I don't to meet people to grow up!" She huffed her chest and crossed her arms, a proud smile on her face. "I. Drink. Milk!"

 _'...nope.'_ Adam swore in his mind as he quickly took his leave. ' _Not touching that. I am not getting involved with human idiocy any further.'_ In his haste, he accidentally bumped into the blonde teen's shoulder, causing the latter to stumble. "H-hey! Watch it!" the boy cried, though much to his chagrin Adam was already walking away. Blake silently followed, bowing her head in apology to the blonde and leaving him frowning. "Talk about rude...eh. Maybe he's just nervous." He then went back to his Scroll and frowned. "Now where is that freaking locker?!"

The Faunus duo continued walking, brushing past the Schnee heiress and a red-haired girl clad in bronze colored armor. Adam wanted to minimize human interaction as much as possible. He decided to try and find Edan and Mary while hoping to avoid Leonidas. Now don't get him wrong, he held nothing against Leonidas, but he was just...too close and personal for him. It was wrong of him, maybe, but he didn't come here to try and get to know humans unless absolutely forced to. That much would be a given once classes were to begin and once he was placed on a team.

That did not mean he would have to like it, however.

* * *

It was not long before Initiation had been close to beginning. Adam never found Edan and Mary, so he decided to head to the cliffs that overlooked the lush green forest that spread out as far as they eye could see. In a single, straight line every applicant of Beacon Academy stood on plates. Adam was rather suspicious, but instead of questioning it, he focused his attention on the two teachers before him.

Glynda Goodwitch and the Headmaster himself, Ozpin.

"...for years you have trained to become warriors." the man began, his face solemn and serious with cane in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now," Glynda took over the explanation, her Scroll held in her hand. "I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion." She pushed up her glasses, creating a glare. "Each of you will be given teammates... TODAY."

Ruby's face dropped. "W-what?" she mumbled, no suddenly scared. They were going to get teammates today?! B-but it was the first day! Why so suddenly?! Ooooh, she wasn't ready for this!

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin stated. "So it is within your best interest to be paired with someone whom you work well with."

Ruby whined further as she cast a glance at Yang, who looked eager to begin as she was found cracking her knuckles, a wry grin on her face, definitely anticipating action. Okay, she had given some thought to joining another team, provided they seemed nice... but after hearing that? It was official, she was DEFINITELY going to be on the same team as Yang. She was the only she knew here, well minus Adam, but he seemed so serious and uptight.

"That said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

With those words, Ruby felt her world shatter apart. "What?!"

Adam, on the other hand, felt himself even more paranoid than he was already. Teams decided by simply encountering someone and making eye contact? What kind of way to decide who your partner was was that?! That was foolish and reckless! For all they knew, someone's partner would be too conceited for foolish and could possibly drag them down!

It was even worse for him. He was already paranoid to be around a human. Partnering with one was even worse. Especially a human that, for all he knew, was just as bad as every other damn human on Remnant. He shifted over to Blake, who didn't seem the least bit concerned about what she just heard.

She had it easy. She got along better with others than he could, especially humans(in other words, she would just remain quiet and aloof). As it currently stood, he had three chances out of several to get a partner that he at the very least respected: Blake, Edan, and Mary.

If it was Leonidas...well, he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"After you've partnered up, make your way up to the northern end of the forest." he instructed them. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die."

Now THAT suited Adam just fine. What's an Initiation without some sort of challenge?

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your Initiation." Ozpin said as he looked to Glynda. "But our instructors will not intervene." He then turned back to the Initiates. "You will then find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one relic, and then return to the Cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." He took a drink of his coffee before continuing. "Are there any questions?"

The blonde teen, Jaune Arc, raised his hand. "Yeah, um, sir-"

"Good! Now, take your positions."

Ozpin outright ignored Jaune, and allowed the students to take their stances. Ruby slipped herself into a running stance, while Yang rubbed her wrists, ready to begin as she slipped on a pair of aviators. Adam fell into a stance, his feet spaced apart and his body left at an angle, his hand wrapped around the hilt of his blade. Jaune still held up his hand. "Uh, sir? I've got a question." He failed to notice the Schnee Heiress being launched into the air, her form turning into a white streak across the blue backdrop above them. Now, the former Fang Leader realized the importance of the platforms. "So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? Are you...are you like, dropping us off?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin answered bluntly.

Unknown to the blonde knight, the black-haired male, Lie Ren, was thrown into the air, followed by a teen wearing heavy armor and a mace.

"Oh...I see...So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune was getting more antsy by the second.

"Woohoo!" Nora was launched next.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh...huh..." Jaune was still uncertain. Meanwhile, Yang looked at her sister and winked before slipping on a pair of aviators. Ruby gave a determined grin as she was launched next. Adam was soon launched into the air, letting his body sail through the air. Following him was Blake, equally as composed. Now it was only Jaune left with Ozpin and Glynda.

"So, uh...what exactly is a landing strataGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY...?!" The blonde could barely finish his question before he was launched and sent tumbling into the air, heels over head.

The Headmaster of Beacon calmly turned around to watch the soaring students and took a sip of coffee from his ever-present mug. "...this should be an interesting year."

Glynda rolled her eyes. "That is what you say every year, Oz."

"Doesn't stop me from saying it, nonetheless."

* * *

Adam soared through the air, remaining alert of his surroundings and calculating the appropriate time and location to land in the forest.

As he neared the tops of the trees, he unsheathed Wilt. Soon, his descent began to slow and was now flying through the treetops. He slashed away at any branches that came to close for comfort while using Blush to propel him in other directions. As the momentum of his fall slowed, he aimed his rifle/sheathe upward and pulled the trigger, sending him back to the ground.

With a grunt, the Bull Faunus landed on the ground in a crouch. Slowly, he stood back up and looked around. He found no Grimm in the area. 'The temple is just north of here.' he thought as he slowly began to make his approach, sliding Wilt back into Blush, but keeping it close at his side. He didn't know what kind of Grimm inhabited the Forest, so he had to remain vigilant. 'Preferably, I don't want a partner unless its Blake or the two from last night.' He paused in his thinking, realizing that there was a tolerable human he could partner with...but ideally, he was aiming to succeed by himself.

He did the same when he rose through the ranks o the White Fang, and he was determined to do so here as well. He wasn't here to make friends. He was here to keep an eye on Blake and get stronger.

He didn't need any nuisances.

Soon, Adam came upon a small clearing. As he did, he heard the sound of rustling and heavy breathing. Immediately, his body tensed and fell into a combat stance. His hand wrapped around Wilt's handle, eyes peering out wearily for the Grimm no doubt hiding in the darkness.

It was an instinct honed many times throughout training. The sound of rustling continued. A fallen branch snapped in two.

His eyes trained to the left side in his field of vision. Inside the bushes, he saw two glowing orbs staring him down.

A tense moment of silence passed. For a while, there was nothing. Adam remained where he was, waiting for the moment of battle to begin. The shadows hiding in the darkness remained where they were. After a few seconds, it may have seemed like they relented.

Then, a large shadow with four long limbs, bearing fangs and cold, murderous red eyes leaped out. Adam withdrew Wilt, the blade coming into view as it pulled out of its holdings. The Beowolf lunged, claws stretched out-

"Incoming!"

-only to be cut apart by white gleams. Its body, cut through several places and limbs falling apart like a doll with its make ripped out of the many sockets and joints, fell to the floor and began to break apart into black smoke. Bewildered, Adam turned around. Behind him was a familiar face with mismatched eyes, a star-shaped tattoo on his cheek, coupled with a smile as his hands caught what looked like blank playing cards, the edges stained in black.

"Well, looks like you're out of luck, Adam." Leonidas said with a teasing grin. "Looks like you're stuck with this human. Oh, by the way, you may wanna turn back around."

Whirling back around, Adam pulled Wilt out in a streak of red, slicing through an approaching Beowolf and sending its bisected halves to the ground. Pouring out from the foliage of the forest were more black wolves, though accompanying them were boars with black skin and ivory plating covering their bodies. Soon, the two teens found themselves encircled and trapped.

Adam swore. Not because of the Grimm around him, but because of the fact that he had looked the human behind him in the eye.

They were now partners.

Unknown to his newfound partner's obvious distaste, the magician grinned. "Alright~ It's showtime!"

The two then charged into the fray. The Grimm met them head-on. Soon, their battle mixed with the sounds of flesh being cut through by sharp blades and gunfire resounding into the air.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **Preview for the Next Episode:**

 **Shortly after arriving at Beacon, Adam Taurus encounters the silver-eyed girl, Ruby Rose and befriends two Faunus: Edan Flaemis, a Bull Faunus like himself and a girl named Mary Blutvene. When Initiation begins, Adam finds himself partnering with Leonidas, the magician he met on the Bulkhead. There is no respite for the four, as soon they face the shadows that lurk in the Emerald Forest. How will their fates tie into the red-cloaked huntress and the blonde knight? And what will come of this newfound union?**

 **Next Episode: Mess with the Bull, You get the Horns**

* * *

 **A/N** : Well, that's it everybody. The end of chapter 2! For anyone who's read this I hoped you enjoyed it! Later losers! See ya next chapter!

P.S: Review this chapter with the utmost honesty, I shall sic a sugar-high rabid Nora on your ass.


End file.
